


Crushes

by Readerstories



Series: Tenth Doctor x reader [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you possibly do a doctor who fanfic where the reader has a crush on the tenth doctor and doesn't know how to tell him but he knows that the reader loves him? I'm so sorry if that's confusing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushes

Traveling with the doctor was the best adventure you have ever had. Seeing new worlds and meeting new creature was exciting. Scary and sometimes dangerous, but good nonetheless. The only backside to it all (other than the time you ran for your life) was your love for him.

His wonder at the universe after almost thousands of years was captivating and had made you fall as hard as never before. You knew that it probably was unrequited, but you could not stop yourself anyway. You would never tell him, because you did not know how to explain it well. So you tried to show him in smaller ways, doing things he may not notice at all. Taking extra care of him by making him his favourite food, finding new books for him to read in the Tardis library, telling him to rest when he really looks like he need it, and other less obvious ways.

Sometimes you even allowed yourself to touch him longer than usual friends and sometimes even when it’s not needed. Holding on to his hand a few more seconds after you had both stop running from whatever what chasing you this time, or fixing his already rumpled collar. You know that he probably don’t notice, but he doesn’t’ seem to mind either, It’s almost like hurting yourself sometimes, but you don’t mind as long as you can stay close to him.

But what you don’t are aware of is that the doctor loves you back. He looks forward to those small fleeting moments that you touch him, and are really grateful when you do stuff for him. Finding books scattered around the Tardis was amusing and sometime it would even send him on small treasure hunts. He loved the feeling of your fingers close to his skin when you helped him with his clothes, or held his hands when running. But he doesn’t know how to tell you though, so he is stuck in the same predicament as you. You are both two love filled fools to insecure to notice the other one that loves you just as much. In the future it might be resolved, but for now it will stay with the small touches and loving gazes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
